Into the Ice Cold Pond
by thedinokid
Summary: Enter into Fakir's mind as he journeys inside Drosselmeyer's story and witness how his ice-cold attitude melts under the warmth of a certain duck's wings.
1. The Tale of a Knight

**Into the Ice Cold Pond**

**Summary: Enter into Fakir's mind as he journeys inside Drosselmeyer's story and witness how his ice-cold attitude melts under the warmth of a certain duck's wings.**

**Author's Note: This is my first story for this site and I'm quite nervous about publishing my first ever fan fiction here. I'll try to be accurate but I really like to twist things a lot. I hope you would review and love the story I wrote. You all know I am an aspiring writer and comments would be a great help for my future career. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu! I'm just a fan.**

_**Chapter 1: The Tale of a Knight**_

"_I don't have any wish to fight you." (Princess Tutu: Episode 10)_

"I can't seem to get her out of my head. That Princess Tutu. Who is she?" Fakir thought as he walked back with Prince Mytho to their dormitory. He shook his head and as he was about to close the gate he saw a very familiar hairstyle behind the bushes. "And what are you doing here at this late hour?" he asked.

"Oh um…" Ahiru stopped and thought about what to say. "Well. I'm here doing that. Yes! I am here just doing that so I'm going now. Bye!" she walked away in the most awkward manner possible. Her pendant shone a red glimmer. "That pendant!" Fakir pointed out. Ahiru ran back to her dormitory and disappeared swiftly. "All along she was… Princess Tutu? Ahiru is Princess Tutu?" Fakir thought in confusion.

The next day came; Fakir was very early practicing ballet. His movements were infused with such intense emotions. He was confused but at the same time he was convicted to do something too. "Whoever Princess Tutu is won't matter anymore. I will protect Mytho by myself. I shall fight by myself and now without fear!" he thought as he performed his finale while his sweat glistens as he dances.

"_Do you intend to cease in restoring the prince's heart shards?" Fakir asked. "No, because that is what the prince wishes. Do you intend to shatter his heart again?" Princess Tutu replied with conviction. Fakir walked closer to Princess Tutu with a glass shard in hand. "And what if I do?" he said coldly. "Then I won't allow you," she responded quickly. "What will you do? Will you kill me?" Fakir taunted. Princess Tutu changed her expression to dismay. "What?" she stammered. "Could you kill?" he continued. Before Princess Tutu could even utter more words, the young knight attacked her with the broken shard. The prince got a hold of Fakir as he was shouting all he wanted about fighting the raven and killing it. Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes widened with fear. Princess Tutu's neck was bleeding profusely. "Princess Tutu!" Mytho cried as her head lay on his hands. The glass shard fell as Fakir also fell on his knees. "What have I done?" He could not stop shaking until he heard a confession from Princess Tutu. _

"_Before I die, my prince, I want you to know how much I love you." These were Princess Tutu's last words as she vanished into a speck of light. "NO!" Fakir shouted. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Fakir?" Mytho asked. Fakir was sweating and he realized that he had awoken from a nightmare. "Is there something wrong? You must have been practicing too hard." the prince said. "Nothing," Fakir denied. "What kind of dream was that? I know it didn't go that way," he thought. Mytho motioned Fakir to have a walk with him. As they were walking, they saw three lively girls talking about feelings. As expected, the prince was very curious and asked Ahiru about it. While the prince was absorbed in his thoughts, Fakir took this opportunity. "Hey you. I have to talk to you later," he told Ahiru. Ahiru reluctantly nodded.

The day has ended and the two meet up in an empty classroom. "Princess Tutu," Fakir spoke. Ahiru was caught by surprise and almost turned into a duck. "It doesn't matter who you are. I am protecting the prince alone," he added. "But we could work together, Fakir!" Ahiru reasoned. Fakir smirked and lessened the distance between them. He subconsciously touched Ahiru's neck. "Good. No mark. That wasn't real," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and sighed. "No. I will protect him alone," he replied. "I trust no one," he glared and walked away.

Fakir went back to his room. "Dammit!" he banged the table. It was good that Mytho was not around. "What's wrong with her? I almost killed her and she tells me that? Why does she keep messing with my head? As if I care about her," he complained. Fakir recalls the moment he touched Ahiru's neck and blushes.

"Why did I not want her to disappear when I asked her to?"

* * *

><p>"What am I doing?" Fakir asked himself. He was watching Ahiru in the probationary class secretly. He has frequently followed Ahiru around. "This is merely for the prince's sake. I will use Princess Tutu to draw the raven out and I will kill it," he tried to convince himself. A crash was heard in the classroom. Mr. Cat is furious by Ahiru's lack of concentration. She's pleading not to marry Mr. Cat. Although Fakir had seen this a lot of times, he laughed quietly. "Why are you laughing, Fakir?" Mytho asked. "Nothing. I just thought of something," Fakir answered immediately. Fakir stopped the prince before he could say anything else and Fakir shook his head.<p>

* * *

><p>As Fakir slowly opened his eyes, memories rushed in his head. Ropes of the raven's feathers confined Princess Tutu while Kraehe successfully takes Mytho and his heart shard. He remembered he was attacked by the crows and Princess Tutu helped him. He was about to wonder where she was but there she was by his side. He silently stood up and went nearer to Princess Tutu. He touched her hair and thought how wonderful it was but for some reason he preferred Ahiru's hair. Princess Tutu moved a bit and Fakir hurriedly went back to his bed. "Oh, Fakir. You're awake," Princess Tutu muttered. Fakir sat on his bed with his back facing the princess. "Are you going to look for the prince? I'm going with you!" she said. Fakir sighed and just agreed to what she said. They went out and looked for the prince.<p>

Edel had helped them find where the prince was after that encounter with Rue now that she revealed herself as Princess Kraehe. The two of them were able to pass through the treacherous path. The crows attacked them and they were lead to a pit with water. Ahiru found a small hole and thought of becoming a duck again to check the water. "Fakir, you held this pendant last time so I think you should hold it this time," Ahiru said as she took off her necklace. "What is this all about?" Fakir asked as he accepted the necklace. Ahiru disappeared and her clothes revealed a cute little duck. It quacked and went to that small hole. Fakir blushed and figured that Ahiru was that same duck whom he saw when he was crying. "This is so embarrassing. Then… Ahiru is a duck? A cute little and fragile duck," Fakir smiled. A duck reappeared and quacked as if it was saying something. "I can't understand you, idiot!" Fakir shouted. The duck flew and placed the necklace on her. It immediately turned into Ahiru. "You think I have it easy!" she argued but then Fakir wasn't looking and gave her clothes. After a few more arguments, they swam together. Ahiru was holding Fakir's hand and Fakir had this look on her. "A duck… A one of a kind duck… Why would a duck hold so much responsibility?" he thought.

A stage carefully put up by Drosselmeyer was placed for this so-called tragic ending. Princess Kraehe had beautifully laid out a devilish plan on making Princess Tutu disappear. Princess Tutu was about to confess for the sake of the prince but Fakir had intervened. "If you disappear, Princess Tutu, then you won't be able to restore the prince's shards and let alone his smile. I shall change this fate!" Fakir exclaimed. He drew out his sword. "I don't want you to disappear or else the prince will be in danger," he thought. The lake froze and ravens started to dance. Fakir fought them and killed them without hesitation. "Right now, I should not be afraid. I shall protect the prince with this sword. I shall protect our fates!" Fakir thought as he continued to kill the ravens. Princess Kraehe was threatened by Fakir but the lake had melted and Fakir was attacked by vicious crows. A pool of blood mixed in with the lake. "I can hear Princess Tutu crying… I can't give up now. The prince…" Fakir reached out a hand out of the water. With his last ounce of strength, he broke the prince's sword and fell dramatically slow. "Princess Tutu, you must see to Mytho's future," he mumbled before he vanished into the water.

"What was I fighting for? To deny our fates? To protect the prince? Or maybe… To protect that ignorant and fragile duck…"

* * *

><p>A gentle light was playing in the darkness. Fakir opened his eyes slowly. "Am I dead?" he asked himself. "No, you are not," a familiar voice answered. Fakir's eyes widened and he quickly sat up. Pain swiftly took over his body. "Don't worry. Remember me? I am Edel," the fire spoke. The reflection of the dancing flames can be seen on Fakir's eyes. "Oh… Thanks. Where is Princess Tutu?" he asked. "She is now hurrying out with the…" Edel's speech was stopped when Princess Tutu emerged from the darkness. She safely arrived with the prince. "FAKIR!" she cried. "Thank goodness. You're safe," she hugged him. Before he could smile and say his gratitude, Princess Tutu saw Edel's appearance on the fire. "Ms. Edel! But why?" She now started to cry more. "I was just a mere puppet. I don't want you to cry like that. Please. Please dance with the prince for me," Edel requested. Princess Tutu nodded and they started to dance. Fakir watched them along with Edel. "I am just a mere knight protecting the prince not suited for a princess like her," Fakir mumbled to himself. "But are you really just a knight?" Edel asked before her figure disappeared into the flames. Fakir was taken by surprise but he was too tired to think anymore so he watched the pair danced with their hearts full with gratitude.<p>

"Just a knight who loves His Highness' princess."


	2. The Tale of A Writer

**Author's Note: I really need to finish this story because I might neglect it a bit. I will really appreciate reviews! Sorry it's been so looooong. SO YES! FINISHED! Thanks and enjoy! **

_**Chapter 2: The Tale of a Writer**_

"_Fakir… Has your wound healed?" Ahiru asked. _

"_Well, it's improving but I think…" Fakir was caught by surprise. Ahiru touched his wounded hand and gave it a kiss. "There. It's going to heal much faster now," she assured and smiled at him. Fakir blushed and looked away._

"Mr. Fakir!"

"Um. Sorry?" Fakir was slightly light-headed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cat. I'm not feeling that well," he excused himself. "Very well then. You may take a rest for today," Mr. Cat approved. While Fakir took his leave, all the students were talking about him.

"Serves him right. After pushing our prince like that, there should be some kind of punishment for him," one whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah. Who could've thought he would do such a thing?" the other agreed.

"Well. I really don't like his attitude in the first place," the girl murmured some more.

"Yeah. His attitude just contrasts with the prince's. Very cold," the other one nodded.

Fakir looked at his wounded hand as if he was searching for comfort from it. "As if that happened. Does she think of me that way? A cold and selfish person?" he thought. He headed for the library. Fakir researched all about the prince's new behavior but there's nothing about it. He slammed the book close and it hurt his injured hand. "If only I was worth something more than this… I would receive such a lovely kiss. Just one kiss… A kiss on my hand would be very nice. But… Who would kiss this hand? A hand of a very cruel and cold person?" he wondered. Someone came crashing into the library. Fakir took a book again and faked that he was reading. He hid a smile.

"Fakir! Mytho's acting weird. All these things happening! They're so out of hand. And what's worse is… Mytho suddenly disappeared. Leaving a crow's feather!" Ahiru described loudly.

"What?" Fakir's knightly instincts kicked in.

He went out immediately, completely forgetting Ahiru. He saw Rue on his way and stopped. Ahiru bumped into Fakir. "YOU! What did you do to Mytho? Kraehe," he demanded. "Fakir! Stop!" Ahiru hugged and pulled Fakir from this argument. Rue smirked and the prince came to stop Fakir. "Let go of me!" Fakir said. He slapped Mytho so that he could break free. Everyone who was watching was shocked to see the prince hurt. "Don't worry. I'm fine," Mytho reassured. Everything looks bad for Fakir and Ahiru. "Tsk. Whatever. I'm going. And you. Don't follow me," Fakir commanded. "But Fakir…" Ahiru pleaded. "NO! Quit being annoying!" he ordered. He walked faster this time. Fast enough as if he was running.

"Princess, stay away from this cold, selfish and immature person. I might get too happy since the prince is not paying attention to you so that I could have you all to myself."

* * *

><p>"Can not my sword even protect her?"<p>

Fakir was on his way to the blacksmith to attend to Ahiru's wounds. "Why did you protect me from that knight? I could've defeated him either way… Why…?" he whispered to the duck. He laid her on the bed and stroked her hair. Uzura barges in the room with the bandages and towels. She makes a lot of noise and Fakir hushes her to get out of the room quietly. He quickly bandages her wounds and softly kisses her arm. "Although I cannot openly express my gratitude, I hope your wounds heal quickly with this. I, as a knight, will protect you with my life. I promise that," Fakir whispers. The little drummer comes in again with a pot full of water. She was determined to pour it onto the poor duck until time stops. After Ahiru meets up with Drosselmeyer, Fakir clears to her that he is a knight that will protect the prince when the battle starts as the raven is released from the seal. He walks her home. As they separated, his thoughts immediately consume him. "Will I die like how the story tells me to do so? If I die, who will protect my princess?" Fakir silently laughs. "HIS princess, I mean. Whatever she is, a duck, a girl or a princess, I shall protect her!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fakir…. Fakir… Come back to us. Come back to me." A voice echoed.<em>

Go back to where? Come back to whom? Fakir's head was filled with those thoughts. He was being tested to see if he really had Drosselmeyer's blood in him. Slowly he was being consumed by this power and there was this voice that keeps on calling out to him.

"_Fakir… Fakir… You are strong. You are a knight. Please. Come back. For me. Fakir!" A voice kept on talking._

After a few more calls from the voice, Fakir recognized whose it was.

"Princess Tu…tu…" he mumbled and the tree that held him disappeared.

"Fakir! I am so glad! You're awake! You're alive!" Princess Tutu cried as she helps him up as support.

"Bring me to a paper and pen. We must finish this story now. Once and for all," Fakir said.

The two ran swiftly back to the house and the final battle of the Prince and the Raven would commence.

"Oh dear princess, I am no prince neither am I a knight. How could I qualify to love you? I am just a mere writer whose characters' fates are upon my hands. Would my hands entwine your fate to mine?"

* * *

><p><em>The mist was so thick that night but it wasn't thick enough to hide the beautiful yet dark pond. It wasn't cold that night but the water slowly turned into the freezing ice.<em>

"_How could this be?" Fakir pondered. He realized that he couldn't move. He was immobilized by the freezing pond. He was trapped and he knew why. His heart was always as cold as ice that the pond began to feed on it. He bowed down his head and sighed in hopelessness. A speck of light caught his eye. A speck of light that known by all who read her story. A speck of light was supposed to be an ending but for him, it was just the beginning. Fortunately, that speck of light wasn't a speck of light at all. It was a small yellow duck who had ventured to this ice-cold pond. The duck suddenly raised its two wings and started to dance. A dance offered only for Fakir. Only for him. _

"_Fakir. The knight who swore to protect the prince. Fakir. The writer whose hands would write the prince's fate. This dance is for you." The duck spoke. It took two steps closer to Fakir. He looked up and his eyes followed the bird's graceful movements._

"_I, too, wanted to protect the prince because I had fallen in love with him. I've always desired to see his smile," the duck confessed. Fakir's eyes were dimmed with jealousy._

"_But," the duck added, "It's not only him I was worried about. I was also worried about those who became close to my heart. You, Fakir, always so reckless and didn't need help. I also wanted you to be happy." The ice began to break and the duck took a jump closer to the writer. _

"_You changed all our fates by deciding to fight all those ravens that night. You risked your life to prove that you had Drosselmeyer's power. You've sacrificed so much just for us," the duck continued to dance. The ice started to melt and Fakir could move his body. _

"_Will you dance with me, O Fakir? I am no longer a princess. There is no need for you to close your heart with those icy chains of hopelessness. I am a mere duck who is willing to dance for you. To dance for love," the bird invited. It extended its flap. Fakir's heart started to beat and he willingly took its flap and they began to dance. Such a wondrous sight to behold. It was the only duck that dared to face that ice-cold pond and the only duck who could break its curse. _

_The music stopped and the dance was finished._

Fakir had awoken from such a mysterious dream. He got out of his bed and looked at a picture of the same duck he dreamt about. He smiled.

"See you soon."


End file.
